A Good Servant Knows
by MirrorDede
Summary: Elliot's high strung...a good servant like Leo knows just how to make him relax. De-anoning from kink meme.


A prompt from the kink meme: "Elliot's having a nightmare, and Leo distracts him by waking him up with a blowjob. "

**A Good Servant Knows**

"It's hard to concentrate when you keep making all those noises," muttered Leo, not looking up from his book.

"Sorry," Elliot said, hiding his face deeper in his book hoping that if Leo did look up, he wouldn't notice that he was blushing.

"You apologized. Unprompted," Leo said, surprised, putting down his book. "Are you okay?"

Elliot shifted his weight on his hips and lowered the book so it rested on his lap and covered the bulge in his trousers.

"I'm fine," Elliot snipped. "Just a little agitated."

"Hmph. What else is new?" Leo looked down at his book for a few seconds, then back up at Elliot, who had resumed reading. "AHA!" Leo said it so loudly the book flew out of startled Elliot's hands onto the floor. "Now I see your problem, Elliot. Why didn't you just tell me you were having that problem again?" Leo pointed to the tent Elliot had pitched between his legs.

Elliot rolled his eyes then looked at his servant irritably.

"Like I really want to talk about it," he muttered sarcastically.

"If you want to take care of it, I'll just ignore you." Leo adjusted his glasses and hid his face behind a book. "Don't mind me. I'm not here."

Elliot looked at the hardbound tome embossed with gold lettering that Leo was reading – or pretending to read. He looked at his servant's delicate fingers with their immaculate nails and smooth skin.

"Or if you want me to help you…" Leo put the book down and grinned at Elliot, who gasped in surprised, and then growled angrily.

"I do not need your help!"

"Okay." Leo looked down at his book once again as if the conversation was done. Elliot tried to go back to reading, but he kept glancing up at Leo's face. Unable to see his bespectacled eyes, Elliot had long ago learned to focus on his servant's lips. And what nice lips they were…

2

Later that day, the two of them were walking in the woods and stopped to rest by a stream. Leo sat on a large tree root and started arranging rocks into a pattern. Elliot squirmed uncomfortably and leaned against a tree.

"Problem?" asked Leo, looking up at his master. "Ah…that problem again…" He watched Elliot with his hands in his pockets trying to rearrange the contents of his trousers. "Why don't you just jerk off?"

Elliot blushed and looked around to see if anyone might be within earshot. Then he stumbled over to Leo and whispered,

"It's too messy!"

"What?" Leo exclaimed.

"It shoots up in the air and gets all over the place…"

"Wow!" Leo said, tossing a rock out into the stream. "Mine doesn't do that…it just kinda oozes out."

"Ugh! I didn't need to know that…" Elliot lowered his head into his hand and rubbed his forehead. "Look the point is…I never, almost never…do _that_…"

"Really?" Leo grinned and cocked his head to the side. "No wonder you're so hard up." He giggled a little and poked Elliot in the stomach.

3

That night Leo was half-asleep when he heard Elliot moaning in his sleep.

"No…no!" Elliot's voice was cracking. "Not that! Oh…the blood…"

_Another nightmare_, thought Leo. _Poor guy. Wish there was something I could do to distract him._

He crept over to Elliot's bed, slipped under the sheets beside his warm, trembling body, and put his arm around him from behind to try to comfort him. Elliot rolled onto his back, and cried out. "Make it stop!" Without thinking too hard about it, Leo reached down and felt Elliot's raging hard-on. He slipped his hand inside Elliot's pajamas, tugged them down a bit, and then started stroking his erection.

"Ohhh!" moaned Elliot, his tone of voice slightly different from before.

Leo felt the head of his penis was wet already and he thought back to what Elliot had said about the mess. _As much as I'd like to see him spurt like a fountain, I really don't want to get shot in the face_, he thought. So he leaned over and put his mouth around Elliot's erection and started moving his tongue back and forth over the warm ridges.

"Hnnnggg…what…what's happening?" Elliot stirred and opened his eyes to see in the dim light his servant's head moving up and down. He felt the warm wetness of Leo's mouth and froze.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?" he practically shouted.

Leo's mouth stopped its work long enough to say,

"Helping you."

"Ugh!" Elliot cried out, gasping for breath. "Th-that's…uhhh…I'm going to come in your mouth if you don't…stop! Oh God, stop!"

"What's wrong?" Leo popped off again for a few seconds. "You can come in my mouth if you want to." He resumed his mouth movements and added his hand to the pleasuring repertoire.

"B-but…that's disgusting!"

"I don't mind. It's my job to help my master." Leo's hand was wet with saliva now, and when he had to say a few words, his hand could continue to pleasure his master, stroking up and down, and around in circles. Elliot thrashed around, and put his hands up to his face, as if he could contain his surging excitement if he hid his expression.

"I don't…want to…come in your mouth!"

"Then don't. Shoot it in the air. Entertain me."

"Leo…the messsssss!"

"In my mouth. Or in the air. You decide." Leo did not let up his stroking, circling, licking, sucking…and Elliot was beside himself, panting and shaking.

"I don't want to do this at all…please…"

"You NEED it. I can tell. Mouth or air. Which will it be?"

Elliot's gasping groans were almost sobs and his body ached from holding back for so long.

"Mmmmmouth…"

"Okay then shut up and enjoy it."

Leo enveloped his master's erection in his mouth and took it in as deep as he could, then covered his teeth with his lips and thrust his mouth up and down, feeling a sudden surge of firmness as Elliot's balls seized up toward his body and a great gush of ejaculate came rushing into Leo's throat. He had to pull off somewhat quickly so as not to gag, then savored the creamy salty funkiness that filled his mouth.

Elliot's body convulsed a few times with involuntary tremors as he caught his breath. His eyes closed sleepily just as Leo curled up in the crook of his arm.

"You annoying…persistent…bastard," Elliot murmured, snuggling against Leo and breathing in the scent of his hair.

_Here's hoping you'll be a little less high-strung for a day or two,_ Leo thought to himself as he pulled up the covers around them.


End file.
